For You, My Lord
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: 'pet community' hanya ingin mengabdi kepada 'master community'. Jou pun demikian. Dia ingin mengabdi dan melayani sang master, termasuk memenuhi kebutuhan batinnya di ranjang. AU. Uncomplete. Author tobat. XDD


**Disclaimer: Yang pasti yugioh bukan punya saya. ^^**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sex Matter, dan penyimpangan norma.**

**Summary: 'pet community' hanya ingin mengabdi kepada para 'master community'. Jou pun demikian. Dia ingin mengabdi dan melayani sang tuan, termasuk memenuhi kebutuhan batinnya di ranjang. **

Chapter 1. Master Seto Kaiba

Malam masih panjang. Sinar rembulan menyapa lembut dua insan yang sedang bergumul hebat di atas ranjang. Peluh dan keringat makin membasahi kulit mereka. Sang tuan mencoba mendominasi keadaan. Tak ada bantahan, karena sang anjing sadar betul posisinya.

"Master.."

"Panggil namaku.."

"Seto.."

Mereka makin tenggelam ke dalam kenikmatan yang melambungkan angan. Bukan kenimatan surga, karena sungguh mereka belum pernah sampai kesana.

"Jou.."

"Ya, master?" Mencoba meraih kesadaran, sang anjing mulai memaksa membuka mata. Walau sangat sulit, tak ada yang tak dilakukannya demi sang master.

"Aku ingin lebih.."

"With pleasure, my Lord." Dengan tubuh bergetar Jou mulai membuka kedua kakinya. Mencoba memberi akses seluas-luasnya bagi sang master untuk dapat menyalurkan hasratnya. Sungguh sebuah pengabdian yang tulus. Tak ada paksaan. Dia senang melakukannya. Dia merasa menjadi piaraan yang sangat beruntung. Ya, seekor peliharaan yang sangat beruntung karena dibeli oleh seorang majikan yang teramat menyayanginya. Angannya tak pernah berhenti memuja sang tuan. Syukurlah waktu itu sang tuan tertarik dengan penampilannya. Tak dapat dibayangkan jika dia harus jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemilik bar itu.

_Flashback_

Jou's POV

Aku masih meringkuk di kamar. Hatiku resah. Kata Tuan Keith hari ini adalah hari pembebasanku. Seorang tuan kaya raya akan datang untuk membeliku. Calonnya ada dua. Dia mengatakan sedikit tentang profil mereka. Yang satu seorang pengusaha hebat dari Kaiba Corp dan yang satu lagi seorang pemilik beberapa bar elit di kawasan kota Domino.

Tuan Keith bilang aku adalah piaraan yang beruntung. Jarang sekali yang bernasib mujur sepertiku. Teman-temanku yang lain biasanya hanya mendapat calon pembeli dari kalangan biasa. Kalau toh ada yang dari pihak pengusaha mereka hanya dijadikan sebagai pekerja seks atau simpanan untuk kesenangan di ranjang saja.

Kata Tuan Keith, mereka adalah calon pembeli yang baik. Untuk itu, Tuan Keith sudah sibuk sedari pagi untuk mempersiapkanku sebaik mungkin. Aku disuruh mandi hingga bersih. Lalu beberapa nanny mulai memakaikan pakaianku. Selembar kain satin membalut kulit putihku. Aku agak merasa risih dan resah. Para nanny itu tersenyum menenangkanku. Mereka bilang itu reaksi wajar. Para peliharaan seperti kami memang akan mengalami syndrome layaknya calon pengantin yang akan segera dipinang. Rambutku disisir rapi dan dibiarkan jatuh natural. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Sesaat aku mulai tertegun. Tubuhku tampak sangat 'cantik'. Mereka benar, aku terlihat berbeda. Ditambah dengan guratan merah yang menghasi pipiku. Aku tersipu malu. Benarkah pangeran sempurna itu adalah aku?

"Jou, mereka sudah tiba. Sebaiknya kau segera ikut aku." Tuan Keith menginterupsi.

Aku mengikuti langkah lebarnya dari belakang. Sedikit berlari untuk menyeimbangi langkahnya yang lebar-lebar. Kain satinku mulai tersibak tertiup angin, memamerkan sebagian paha mulusku. Tak lama kami sampai juga di ruangan transaksi. Aku mulai menundukkan kepala, karena sungguh berjuta emosi sedang tercampur aduk didalamnya.

"Cantik bukan? Hanya saja dia tipe pemalu. Disini kami memberikan jaminan atas peliharaan kami. Tak ada kekerasan. Jika tercium gelagat perlakuan kasar padanya, dinas sosial akan dengan senang hati mendatangi rumah tuan dan tentu tuan tidak mau repot untuk mengurusi hal sepele seperti itu bukan?" Tuan Keith membuka pembicaraan. Kedua tuan muda itu hanya melenguh, tanda merespek.

"Kami telah memberikan bekal yang cukup pada mereka. Sopan santun, tata krama, dan yang paling penting adalah pengabdian. Oh ya, sekilas tentangnya, dia bernama Jou. Dia saya temukan di pinggiran jalan. Keluarganya habis terbantai oleh para mafia. Namun, seiring waktu dia sudah bisa menerima keadaannya. Tenang saja, dia tipe peliharaan yang ceria. Pasti anda tidak akan menyesal telah memilihnya." Tuan Keith mulai menarik lenganku untuk mendekat. Aku makin tertunduk. Mukaku pasti sudah lebih merah daripada tomat busuk.

"Aku mau. Aku akan ambil." Suara berat mulai mendahului. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat. Tuan pemilik bar itu mulai mendekatiku, mengelus pipiku dengan tangan bergetar. Bergetar? Oh please, sinyal buruk mulai terpancar.

"Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat." Pemilik KC melipat tangan sambil duduk santai di kursi. Dia tidak menyentuhku. Auranya terlihat lebih tenang. Aku suka. Ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Seharusnya peliharaan seperti kami tidak berhak untuk menunjukkan emosi kepada para pembeli. Menurut salah satu peraturan yang telah kami pelajari di akademi, kami tidak boleh berpendapat atau memilih. Hanya mereka yang boleh mengatur nasib kami.

"Aku akan membayar dengan harga tinggi." Perilaku sang pria pemilik bar itu makin kurang ajar. Tanpa diinterupsi dia mulai meremas bokongku. Aku memekik pelan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jaga sopan santunmu tuan." Tuan Keith mulai menghardik.

"Oke. Mungkin ini kejadian langka yang luar biasa. Karena ada dua calon pembeli, tak ada salahnya jika Jou yang mengambil keputusan disini." Tuan Keith mulai menepuk pundakku. Aku terkejut. Yang benar saja. Di akademi tidak pernah sekalipun aku mempelajarinya. Sekarang, di saat hari ini tiba aku disuruh untuk memilih. Oh, God.

"Aku..aku.." air mataku mulai menggenang. Aku merasa takut sekali.

"Tenang saja Jou. Kamu bisa. Pikirkan dengan akal jernih. Keputusanmu kelak akan menentukan hidupmu." Tuan Keith mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku.." Dengan menggigit bibir bawahku aku mulai memandangi kedua calon pembeliku. Aku tak dapat memilih, Karena kami memang dilahirkan tidak untuk memilih.

"Aku pilih dia." Oh God, ingin rasanya aku tidak terlahir ke muka bumi. Dengan muka memerah aku mulai berjalan ke arah sang CEO. Sikapnya lebih santun dibandingkan pemilik bar itu. Dia mulai tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Aku akan menjagamu." Dia mengelus pipiku lembut. Dan mulai saat itu aku jadi piaraannya. Menuruti apapun keinginannya. Bersikap semenyenangkan mungkin di depannya. Karena inilah jalan hidupku. Pengabdian kepada masterku. Master Seto Kaiba.

Kami budak? Bukan. Kami hanya piaraan. Memang terasa aneh, tapi ya begitulah. Di dunia kami manusia terbagi atas dua lapisan. Sang tuan dan sang peliharaan. Kadang peliharaan seperti kami juga sering menyesali nasib karena terlahir di kalangan peliharaan. Atau bahasa kerennya 'pet community'. Kami tidak pernah bisa naik menjadi 'master community' karena jelas terpampang pada kasta kami. Kami hidup atas keinginan sang tuan. Jelas mereka berlaku adil pada kami. Ada undang-undang yang melindungi kami. Namun, sikap setiap individu pastinya tidak sama kan? Kadang jika sang tuan memiliki peringai buruk kami akan sangat sengsara sekali. Namun, Tuhan selalu berlaku adil. Kami diberikan kelebihan karena memiliki tubuh indah dengan aura memikat. Tidak ditemukan banyak kasus atas perlakuan kasar 'master community' pada kami. Karena selain penampilan fisik kami yang menarik, kami pun diberi insting pengabdian yang luar biasa.

Kami hidup berdampingan. Tak ada yang aneh. Kami pun menikmati kehidupan dan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan. Tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja, jika waktunya tiba kami harus mencari sang master. Kelak itu akan menjadi identitas kami. Seperti 'green card' yang akan menandakan bahwa master kami adalah orang tersebut. Bahkan, dari beberapa kasus yang pernah kudengar, ada salah seorang dari bangsa kami yang mampu bergelut di bidang politik dengan dukungan dari sang master. Tidak ada yang mustahil kan?

_End Flashback_

Normal POV

Erangan makin terdengar jelas di sini. Mereka masih larut dalam kesenangan yang memabukkan. Sang tuan mulai memasuki tubuh piaraannya.

"AHHH!" Jou memekik tajam. Ini adalah malam pertamanya melayani sang tuan. Jelas Jou merasa ketakutan.

"…" Sang master tak bereaksi. Dia mulai menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa?" Jou mulai terheran. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan tuannya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya lagi nanti." Seto mulai turun dari ranjang, memunguti lembaran pakaiannya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Ah, tidak. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku seperti itu.." Jou mulai turun dari ranjang dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia mulai menahan sang master untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau menolakku Jou.." Sang master tampak kecewa. Jou menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh.

"Kita bisa mencobanya lagi dari awal." Jou mulai memohon. Dia makin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan tuannya. Jou mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengecewakan sang master merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"…." Seto tak bereaksi. Namun, bahasa tubuhnya mula menuruti keinginan Jou. Dia mulai mencoba menciumi tengkuk Jou, merasakan aroma lavender dari parfum yang dia perintahkan untuk digunakan Jou jika bertemu dengannya.

"Hmm…" Jou menahan gejolak tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya.

Sang master membawa Jou kembali ke ranjang. Jou mulai menutup mata, bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa di hadapan tuannya.

"Buka matamu"

Secepat mungkin Jou mula membuka mata. Dia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang master. Ciuman panas dimulai lagi. Kebutuhan oksigen tidak diindahkan lagi. Mati pun Jou rela asal Seto puas. Tak lama tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Seto mulai memilin nipple miliknya. Tubuh Jou bergetar hebat. Libido mulai menguasai tubuhnya secara penuh.

"Ah..hmm.." Jou menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan menahan diri. Keluarkan saja. Aku ingin mendengar eranganmu." Seto mulai menggenggam milik Jou dan mulai menggerakkan dengan irama teratur, makin cepat, makin cepat,,

"Argh..Seto.."

"Bilang kau menginginkannya Jou."

"Aku menginginkannya."

"Menginginkan apa?"

"Menginginkanmu."

"Siapa aku?"

"Master Seto Kaiba"

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku. Aku menginginkanmu master Seto Kaiba..Arghh.." Klimaks pertama tercapai. Namun sang master belum juga melambung. Dengan pelayanan ekstra Jou mulai melumat milik sang master. Setiap lenguhan Seto membuat Jou senang. Tak ada yang paling menggembirakannya selain dapat memuaskan sang master. Jou mulai memasukkan milik sang tuan ke dalam mulutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Cairan bening mulai memenuhi kerongkongannya. Sebelum klimaks tercapai Seto melepaskan diri dari mulut Jou. Dia mulai bersiap untuk memasuki rektum Jou.

"Argh..hiks..hnghh…" Tubuh Jou di luar kendali. Dia benar-benar tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ukuran sang master terlalu besar. Dia agak menggigil merasakannya tapi sungguh tak ada masksud untuk melakukan penolakan. Itu semua hanya reaksi tubuhnya saja. Tidak lebih.

"Kita sudah mencobanya dua kali , tidak usah terlalu dipaksakan." Seto mulai menghentikannya lagi. Ekspresi mukanya sulit diprediksi.

"Master..master..hiks.." dengan langkah goyah Jou mulai menahan Seto untuk tidak beranjak.

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak akan marah." Seto mulai beranjak keluar kamar, menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Jou sendiri.

"…." Sunyi.

"Hiks…" Buliran air bening mulai keluar dari pipi Jou. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekali. Dengan muka kesal dia mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Walau tidak marah, jelas sang master merasa kecewa dengan sikapnya. Akhirnya malam itu dia tidur sendiri. Meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan isakan tangisnya.

Tbc

**A/N**: Oh God, apa ini? *mulai membakar script yang ada di tangan*

Saya kembali! Oh bukan. Hanya nengok sebentar dengan tema berbeda. Argh!! Ada apa dengan otak saya? Oke, yang pasti karena sempat saya buat fic lagi! Yeiy, hiatusnya lanjut kah? Mm..duh bingung. Pokoknya kalo sempet ya balik lagi dengan ide mesum lainnya *ditempeleng*


End file.
